


Juliet's first Christmas

by EleonoraParker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonoraParker/pseuds/EleonoraParker
Summary: "When my daughter pointed to that picture on the page with wide, enthusiastic, eyes, I remembered once again that my family was everything I had ever wished for Christmas."Notes at the end of the page
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Juliet's first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is for me the first time posting here ad also joining one of these amazing SwanQueen collection and... I'm so so glad to be here!  
> Christmas is coming and I think there is no better way to wait for it that with a large amount of SwanQueen works to warm up our shippers hearts so... I hope you all will enjoy this. I know my work has a lot of defects but it's made with all my heart so... let's see the emotional side, ok? XD  
> Anyway, a big thanks to The SQACC Team for planning this beautiful calendar and for helping me, answering all my questions with an incredible speed.  
> Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
